


Ketika Suju Main Tag Notes Edisi Uke

by mysticahime



Series: Ketika [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Facebook type, Family, Humor, M/M, Super Junior - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticahime/pseuds/mysticahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekuel dari Ketika Suju Main Tag Notes. Para uke tak mau kalah! Selain ikutan main tag notes, mereka juga masih memaksa para seme bertukar posisi, dan… ada couple baru? EEEEHHHHH? Warning: makin garing, no EyD. RnR? -mysticahime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ketika Suju Main Tag Notes Edisi Uke

**Thanks to:**

 **kaorinin, kiannielf, Ira Cloudsomnia, lalilula, lee sohae, aki-taka ‘rei-chan, Luphie KieKha, LittleLiappe, Yehyuk Eunhae, Arlein Uchiha Trancy males login, sunminwook, Dhea031297, Nyx Quartz, Runmaharani, yesung3, Cloudsomnia, Princess Sachie, Akira Mayumi, Inchangel, MaDa Mochi, Ayyeacamomile, DesySeungho ShawolShinee, hee hyunai, star yoori, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, Kyuyunjae04, Fuuyuki Azuka, diitactorlove, Hinata Fuyuki H**

Dan semua yang minta sekuel dari **Ketika Suju Main Tag Notes**.

 

 _So_ , _here it is..._

 

.

.

.

 

 **Ketika Suju Main Tag Notes Edisi Uke**

.

.

 

mysticahime™

© 2011

 

Standard disclaimer applied :)

Warning: Format FB ( _notes_ ). No EyD ( _fic_ pertama ga pake EyD—lupakan). Garing. _Random_. Abalness. Gaje. Kalo ada yang agak alay, maaf banget~

 

.

.

.

 

Setelah insiden _tag note_ versi _seme_ semalam, para _uke_ memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan yang sama: **copas**. Dari _account_ siapa saja, terserah, yang penting mereka ikutan menistakan diri dengan _notes_ di Facebook.

 

Dan tentu saja, kali ini _list tag_ dipenuhi oleh para _uke_.

 

.

.

.

 

 **Saatnya Emansipasi Uke XDDDD**

By **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

-  nyewa bonbin seharian :3

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

-  gue jarang jalan kaki yee =P

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

-  *hajar burungnya pake jurus ‘monkey-go’*

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

-  Hae ga mungkin bentak aku X3

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

-  hush, jangan bongkar aib masa lalu gue napa? ==

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

-  langsung lamar aja deh, wkwkwkwk

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

-  *berdiri depan jurang* TERIMA AKU GAAA??! *terkesan bgt ya gue frustasi, hehe*

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

-  hai kawan :D

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

-  hai juga kawan :D

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

-  Hae2, itu siapaaaa?

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

-  beli dvd yadong #plak

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

-  ngulurin tangan supaya dibantuin berdiri sekalian ngecek dia orangnya gentle apa kagak (?)

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

-  gue bakal bikin koreo ‘Tarian Hujan’ XDD

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\-  monkey kick!!

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

\-  siapa berikutnya?? *ambil bola bowling*

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

\-  liat aja, gue bakal bikin dia lebih ilfil dari gue =P

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

\-  ambil bola bowling dari no. 15, terus lemparin ke mereka :)))

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

\-  umma, appa, praktekin live dong #SALAH

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

\-  ehh, maaf Pak, saya kira Bapak penjaga gawang :D

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

\-  INTERUPSI!!! Hai, saya Super Junior Eunhyuk :D

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

\-  jadiin keset

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\-  gue ikutan melorotin celana gue deh XD

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\-  ujan pisang aja napa?

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\-  HAE GENIT!!!!! *blushing*

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\-  ups, tendangannya kurang perpek. Ulang lagi ya?

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\-  *jual ke museum*

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\-  lanjut aja, sekali2 cobain ciuman rasa muntah *Unyuk kesambet*

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\-  jangan pura2 mati, mas =w=

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\-  *lempar PS3nya keluar jendela*

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\-  POKOKNYA KITA PUTUSPUTUSPUTUS!!! DX

 

In this note: **Teukie Jungsoo, Heechul Cinderella, Kibum Kim, Wookie Yesung, MinnieBunny AegyoKing**

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** and 66382873 people like this

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** dasar yadong ==

 

 **Kibum Kim** sekarang jatah para uke?

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** Heenim hyung: yadong itu indah, hyung :D | Kibum: yo’i. JANGAN MAU KALAH DARI SEME XD

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** kok aku disangka seme mesum sih, Nyuk?

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** DONGHAE HYUNG NGAJAK HYUKKIE HYUNG NC-AN!!! XDDD

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** ini magnae ngapain nongol? ==

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** di mana ada keributan, di sana ada Kyu *evil smirk*

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** Hae: emang kamu mesuuumm ;P | Kyu: ini khusus uke woi!

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** oooo tidak bisa hyung~ *mendadak Sule*

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** Nyuk chagi: aku kagak mesum oiiiii DX | Kyu: GUE GA NC-AN! *seengganya ga lapor2 kalian*

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** Sule itu uke barumu, Kyu?

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** Hae: MESUM!! | Kyu: idem ama Heenim hyung

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** ayo tos, Hyukkie!

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** Nyuk: aku ngambek loh :(

 

 **Wookie Yesung** siapa selingkuh?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** wookie: si magnae

 

 **Wookie Yesung** ihh, seme jahat :(

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** GUE GA SELINGKUH!!!!!!! | Donghae hyung: ngaku aja ;P

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** bohong

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** ohh, gitu ya Kyu?

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Minnie hyung chagi: aku ga selingkuh, Minnie chagiiiii~ hyung deul ngegosip seenaknya ==

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** *tos sama Heenim hyung*

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** peduli ==

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** rasaiiiinnn Kyu :DDD *Donghae ganteng hepi*

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** semua game-mu ga bakal balik, Kyu.

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** MINNIEEEEEEE!!! TEUKIE HYUUUUNGGGG!!! DX | Donghae hyung + Heenim hyung: liat pembalasanku ntar ==

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** makin ga jelas ==a

 

.

.

.

 

Di saat Kyuhyun sedang frustasi (untuk pertama kalinya ia dipojokkan oleh _hyungdeul_ -nya), Kibum yang memegang prinsip diam-itu-emas-24-karat diam-diam meng-copas _notes_ -nya Eunhyuk.

 

.

.

.

 

 **:)**

By **Kibum Kim**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

-  biasa aja :)

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

-  saya lagi latihan buat drama baru :)

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

-  ini di luar skenario ==

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

-  aku ga percaya Siwonnie hyung bentak aku :)

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

-  ini juga latihan ak—SUTRADARA! SAYA TIDAK TERIMA INIIII!

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

-  *senyum*

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

-  *senyum*

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

-  ini bonusnya? *wajah datar*

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

-  Siwonnie hyuuuunnggg, doain aku biar selamaaaaatttt T___T

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

-  *senyum* *tidur lagi* cumamimpi cumamimpi cumamimpi

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

-  pergi ke hollywood :D

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

\-  pura2 mati *mantap kan?*

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

\-  gue bakal pake duitnya buat beli PSP yang buaaanyaaakk sampe Kyu keabisan, hehe :D

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\-  langsung jotos aja :D

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

\-  saya melanggar perintah di Alkitab T___T

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

\-  putus... ngga... putus... ngga...

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

\-  gue pacaran sama starcraft aja T___T

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

\-  ehhh, ini riset buat drama selanjutnya #SALAAAAHHH

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

\-  *tetep pasang muka datar meski dalam hati hepi berat*

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

\-  Noordin seme, Ferguson uke *OOC* *mendadak fudanshi* :)

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

\-  dari tadi pertanyaan gini mulu. Gue harus ngapain sih?? ==

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\-  senyum biar ga dimarahin :D

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\-  kapan seluruh dunia hujan buku dongeng Snow White? :( *galau*

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\-  h-hyung, ja-jangan di sini *blush*

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\-  kaki saya kepeleset oom :D

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\-  kecengannya Minnie hyung kali :P

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\-  maafkanlah diaaaaaa :)

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\-  lagi2 gue ngelanggar perintah di Alkitab T____T

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\-  *ganti memory card baru* *lanjut maen*

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\-  teganya teganya teganya teganya T____T

 

In this note: **MinnieBunny AegyoKing, Teuki Jungsoo, Heechul Cinderella, Wookie Yesung, Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria**

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** and 73990021 people like this

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** maksudnya aku alien, hyuuunggg?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** emang.

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** YES! Berarti Donghae yang paling guanteeenggg~ *nari2*

 

 **Kibum Kim** lah, kok yang komen malah seme?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** si alien magnae emang suka numpang eksis :P

 

 **Yesung Wookie** ikutan ngeksis :D

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** Kibummie, aku ga ngeceng alien. MANTANku alien.

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** *ngakak diem2*

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** *ikutan ngakak dengan muka ganteng*

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** *tabok Heechul hyung n Donghae hyung* == | Minnie hyung: MANTAN?

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** ikutan copas aaaahhhh...! :D

 

 **Kibum Kim** ........

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** saranghae, Kibum-ah! :D

 

 **Kibum Kim** nado, hyung :D

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** SiBum in action!!! XDD ato KiWon ya?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** eh iya, kelanjutan kemaren gimana? *toel **Hangkyung Hangeng** *

 

 **Yesung Wookie** SIBUM FOREVER!!! *ceritanya gue SiBum shipper nih*

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** bilang aja Yesung hyung ga mau jadi uke ;p

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** nae, Heechullie?

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** emmm... uh... emmm...

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Siwon hyung galaaaauuu XDD

 

 **Kibum Kim** KiWon ya hyung?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** Hankyungie: gantian dong, aku jadi seme :D

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** Tuhan, kuatkan aku T___T

 

 **Yesung Wookie** SIWONNIE! JANGAN MAU JADI UKE!!!! DX

 

 **Kibum Kim** Yesung hyung: :))))) | Siwonnie hyung: gimana hyung?

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** untung gue ga jadi uke XD

 

 **Wookie Yesung** Yesung hyung: permintaanku belom dikabulin, hyung~

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** Chullie: eh, waduh...

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** mendingan kalian latihan buat SMTown di Paris ==

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** umma datang!

 

 **Kibum Kim** Teukie umma: umma setuju kalo ada couple KiWon kah? :D

 

 **Choi Siwon** **Aja** Teukie hyuuunggg T___T

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** HANKYUNG.

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** Kibummie: KiWon?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** hei, **Hankyung Hangeng** , jawab aku atau kita putus?

 

 **Kibum Kim** nae umma :D

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** *liatin Hae pake bling2 eyes*

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** Kibum: aku setuju :))

 

 **Kibum Kim** gamsahamnida ummaaaaaaa :*

 

 **Wookie Yesung** Yesung hyung ke mana sih?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** Hankyung juga ilang -___-

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** para seme pada takuuuuttt :D *muncul lagi*

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** Hae pengecut!!! ==

 

.

.

.

 

Ke manakah para _seme_? Ternyata menyerbu _notes_ baru yang muncul di Home Facebook mereka. Kali ini mereka menyeret Kangin, tentu saja.

 

.

.

.

 

 **KHUSUS UKE! (KYU DILARANG MASUK)**

By **MinnieBunny AegyoKing**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

-  aku mau beli mobil piiinnnkkk XD

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

-  ber-aegyo supaya orang2 terpesona :D

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

-  dasar burung jahaaaaaaattttt T___T

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

-  putus aja...! :D

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

-  amitamit! gamungkinbangetdeeeeehhhhh

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

-  kyaaaaaaaaaa~ XD ayo kita kencaaannn!!

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

-  setan, mati aja lu == *EvilMin ON*

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

-  kenapa ga kelinci aja siiihhh? =3=

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

-  UMMAAAAAAAAAAA!!! HELEP MEEEEHHHH!!! DX

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

-  pasti kerjaan para seme =w=

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

-  beli rumah piiiiiinnnkkk~ XD

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

-  *pasang muka imut biar ditolongin*

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

-  *berdoa* semogaduitnyawarnapink semogaduitnyawarnapink

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

-  gampar balik *EvilMin lagi*

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

-  mari kita coba ke Kyu :))))

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

-  ga masyaaaalaaahh selama dia ga selingkuh sama PSP! *lirik MANTAN seme*

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

-  *nangis di pelukan umma*

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

-  pencet _play_ lagi *cuekin ortu*

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

-  kronologinya giniiiii

Gue: Pak, sakit ga?

Pak Jo: ga sakit kok

Gue: kalo gitu saya boleh ketawa?

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

-  kenapa gue ngeliatnya Kyu salaman sama Kyu ya? ==a

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

-  pake buat wallpaper dorm XD

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\-  puji dia dong, biar dia ga malu, “Ehhh, boxer kamu keren looooohhhh!”

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\-  ga tertarik~

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\-  *lapor Komnas HAM*

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\-  pura2 ga tau dan lirik kanan-kiri. “Siapaaaa yaaaa yang nendang oom?”

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\-  gue pernah kok punya mantan alien =w=

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\-  muntah? Di-kom*x aja! *salah iklan*

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\-  ga masyaaalaaahh kalo vokalisnya Kyu :)

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\-  bodo ah sama PS3 ==

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\-  PUTUS!!!!!!!!!!

 

In this note: **Kibum Kim, Wookie Yesung, Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria, Teukie Jungsoo, Heechul Cinderella**

 

 **Kibum Kim** and 399489292 people like this

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** MINNIE!!! APA SALAHKU??? *galau*

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** woi, magnae buta! Ga bisa baca apa? KYU DILARANG MASUK.

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** hyung berisik deh ==

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** seme ganteng dataaanggg :D

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** HAE DILARANG MASUK!!!

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** berarti aku dilarang masuk...

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** Siwon hyung: kecuali hyung mau jadi uke-nya Kibum *Donghae emang ganteng dan pinter*

 

 **Yesung Wookie** *seret **Kangin MalesWamil** n **Hankyung Hangeng** *

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** pada buta ==

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Minnie :D

 

 **Kibum Kim** *poke **Choi Siwon Aja** *

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** aku ga ikutan...

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** para seme emang dilarang masuk! Kecuali Hankyung mau jadi uke gue.

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** berarti nanti Heenim hyung yang ga boleh masuk :P

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** aaaaarrrrrggggghhhh ==

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** apaan sih? Palingan gue dikacangin lagi ==

 

 **Yesung Wookie** Kangin: kita harus nyegah Siwon, Hae, sama Hankyung hyung dijadiin uke!

 

 **Wookie Yesung** Yesung hyung: berarti hyung setuju jadi uke-ku? Nama couple kita jadi RyeoSung dong :DD

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** BAGUS WOOKIE!!! XDD

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** cuma gue yang tetep jadi seme XD hyungdeul jadi ukeeeee~ =P

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** DICARI: SEME BARUUUUUU!!!

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Minnie masih marah? DX

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** apa gue bilang? GUE. DIKACANGIN.

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** sabar hyung... kita berdoa aja.

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** kenapa seme jadi di sini semua?

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** aku ngga loh...

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** ITU MASIH DI SINI!!!!

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** entah kenapa gue bahagia banget liat Kyu diputusin Sungmin hyung :D *Donghae makin ganteng aja*

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Hae hyung: sirik aja sama orang ganteng =P

 

 **Wookie Yesung** umma **Teukie Jungsoo** , banyak seme di sini! DX

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** iya umma T___T

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** aku capek ngelerai kalian ==

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** tuh kan, UUD. Ujung-Ujungnya Dikacangin!

 

.

.

.

 

 _Poor_ Kangin.

 

.

.

.

 

 **Para Seme Boleh Masuk Kalo Sudi Jadi Uke**

By **Heechul Cinderella**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

-  jemput Hankyung dari Cina :)

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

-  apa lu liat2 gue? Nge- _fans_ hah?

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

-  dengan senang hati gue bakal tuker tempat sama si magnae

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

-  GUE YANG BIASA NGEBENTAK!

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

-  keliatannya yang bikin soal ga tau diri stadium 100

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

-  siapa sih yang berani nolak Cinderella? *kibas rambut*

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

-  gue doain lu jomblo seumur idup

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

-  buat makanan Heebum bisa nih. Heebum aaaaaaaaaaaa~ :D

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

-  tarantula mati pun gue ga mau

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

-  bukan gue lho. BUKAN GUE.

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

-  beli SM Ent pake duit itu, terus ganti jadi KH Ent :P

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

-  ketawa mati.

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

-  biasa aja, emangnya gue kampungan apa?

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

-  sebelum gue gampar lu 23423497x lebih keras, mendingan lu gampar diri lu sendiri ^^

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

\-  jadiin dia lap pel

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

\-  tendang ke jurang terdekat, terus pura2 ga tau

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

\-  tendang lagi ke jurang terdekat, terus ikutan bunuh diri (?????)

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

\-  yo, nyantei aja, yo yo, ikutan aja, pis meeennnn! XD

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

\-  kebetulan banget. Udah lama gue benci sama dia :)

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

\-  kayanya nama Noordin boleh deh jadi nama Indonesia gue :D *ga nyambung*

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

\-  apalah gunanya uang?

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\-  tarikin celana/rok orang2 yang ngeliatin kecengan gue *salah gaul*

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\-  kenapa ga hujan foto gue aja sih? Kan lebih berguna

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\-  sssssttttt! Ini kegiatan kamar! ==

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\-  gue tambahin tinju deh =P

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\-  emang

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\-  gue baru tau alien bisa muntah

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\-  cuek aja, tetep lanjut maen, tapi maen Death March XD

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\-  sumpahin tuh sahabat gue biar kopinya ketuker sama oli mobil ==

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\-  TAK SADARKAH KAU TELAH MENYAKITIKUUUU? *perasaan gue makin salah gaul*

 

In this note: **Wookie Yesung, Teuki Jungsoo, Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria, Kibum Kim, MinnieBunny AegyoKing**

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** and 73674882 people like this

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** KH Ent = Kyu Hyunganteng Entertainment! LIKE THIIIIIISSSSS!!! b^0^d

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** ngarep luuuuuuuuu!!!

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** hyung sirik ajeee =PPPP

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** kenapa ini pada masuk, heh? Mau jadi uke?

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** asiiiiikkk XD akhirnya jadi EunHae lagi, bukan HaeHyuk XDDDDD

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** aku sih ogah punya uke kaya KYUHYUN.

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** aku ga mungkin jadi uke, Minnie chagiiiiiii XD

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** punya seme kaya dia aja ogah.

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** TIDAAAAAAAKKKK DX

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** Hyukkie: ayolaaaahhh, HaeHyuk itu lebih menonjolkan Donghae ganteng :D | Minnie hyung: LIKE THIIIIIIISSSS!! XDDD

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Donghae hyung plagiat!

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** orang ganteng ga mungkin plagiaaatttt~ *dance Happiness*

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** Heenim, kau punya nama Indonesia juga?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** Sungmin: putus sama si magnae? AKU DUKUNG. | Teukie hyung: nae hyung :D

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** AKHIRNYAAAAA XD nama Indonesiaku KADIR!

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** kita bisa bikin couple NoorDir dong!

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** Chullie! DX *poke **Kangin MalesWamil** *

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** eh?

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** Heechul: boleh :D

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** TEUKIE HYUNG!! DX

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** wow. **Kibum Kim** , appa kita berganti :D

 

 **Kibum Kim** nice :) jadiii... aku jadi seme?

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Kibum hyung maksa == | Donghae hyung: FISHY PLAGIAT!!

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** KYUHYUN! Yang sopan!

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** rasain tuh Kyu! =P *akhirnya Donghae ganteng yang menang*

 

 **Yesung Wookie** kayaknya beneran ada KiWon ==a

 

 **Wookie Yesung** dan RyeoSung! :D

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** Wookie-ya, Sung itu dari yeSUNG hyung ato dari namaku?

 

 **Yesung Wookie** *peluk ddangko brothers* appa ga mau berubah jadi ummaaaaaaaaaaa! T___T

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** Chullie marah ya?

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** ohmaigaaaawwwddd~ gue jadi pengen keluar wamil T___T

 

 **Kibum Kim** Siwon hyung ke mana ya?

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** lagi berdoa kaliiiiii

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** ga tuh, Siwonnie lagi DM2an sama Agnes lagi.

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** fitnah itu kejam, hyung...

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** ikutan DM2an ahhhh~

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** Hae ==

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** bercanda ^^v aku kan setia sama Nyukkie~

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** Chullie chagi... aku jangan dikacangin dong T___T

 

.

.

.

 

 **Karena Semua Bikin, Aku Juga Bikin...**

By **Wookie Yesung**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

-  bakal gue jadiin bahan masakan selanjutnya~

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

-  langsung ngesot2 sambil nyanyi. Malu maluuuuu dah sekalian =w=

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

-  BAHAN RESEP BARU!

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

-  gue masak aja pacar gue ==

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

-  masih untung bukan mencret pas perform~

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

-  YEEEEEESSSSSSS!!! XD

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

-  masukin racun ke makanannya XP

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

-  piara ah~ biar Yesung hyung tau gimana rasanya diselingkuhin sama piaraan XD

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

-  piara jugaaaaaa~

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

-  beneran bukan Heenim hyung nih?

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

-  dipake masak lagi XD

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

-  “keren ga dance gue?”

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

-  bosen ah masak pake duit mulu ==a

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

-  tabok pake vacuum cleaner =w=d

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

-  *cobain lempar ke penjaga bank*

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

-  *lempar juga pake bola bowling*

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

-  *lempar lagi bola bowling-nya ke sahabat gue*

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

-  buang langsung tv + dvd player-nya keluar jendela :D

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

-  Pak, Pak, tadi saya nendang Bapak pake bola sepak kan? Boleh ga sekarang saya nendang pake bola bowling? *kenapa gue jadi maniak bola bowling gini?*

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

-  selamat menempuh hidup baruuuuuuu :DDD

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

-  loak aja dah ==

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\-  *langsung dapet inspirasi buat bikin lagu baru di album ke-5*

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\-  aaaaarrrrggghhh, kenapa yang jadi hujan itu bahan2 yang ga bisa dimasak? DX

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\-  kalo Yesung hyung kaya gitu, aku buat ddangko brothers ke jalan lho ==

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\-  lemparin si pemimpin yakuza pake bola bowling (LAGI)

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\-  gue tau Yesung hyung emang aneh, tapi jangan disamain sama alien dong ==

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\- TERNYATA YESUNG HYUNG YANG SAKIIIITTTT!!! DX

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\-  oh, waktunya ganti senjata jadi stik drum XDD

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\-  minta sahabat gue numpahin coca cola sekalian :D

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\-  *pukulin ortu pacar gue pake stik drum* *sejak kapan gue jadi giniiii?*

 

In this note: **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria, Heechul Cinderella, MinnieBunny AegyoKing, Teukie Jungsoo, Kibum Kim**

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** and 74992713 people like this

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** Wookie, nanti masak buat aku lagi ya? :D

 

 **Wookie Yesung** siipp hyung ^^d

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** gue suka gaya loe.

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** asiiiiiiikkkk XDDD

 

 **Wookie Yesung** Heechul hyung: gamsa hyung :D | Donghae hyung: ^^

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** keliatannya ada aura2 orang selingkuh nih! XDD

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** siapa selingkuh?

 

 **Wookie Yesung** RT Donghae hyung

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** ini bukan twitter, Wookie ==a

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** WOOKIE HYUNG SELINGKUH SAMA DONGHAE HYUNG!!!!

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** APAAAAAAA????? Hae, kamu... kamu... kamu... TERNYATA KAMU MAU JADI UKE BIAR GA KETAUAN SELINGKUH???

 

 **Yesung Wookie** WOOKIE SELINGKUH??? Ddangkomiiiiinnnggg, ddangkomeeeeeeennggghhh, kkomiiiinnggg, umma selingkuh dari appa T___T

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** SIAPA YANG SELINGKUH??

 **Wookie Yesung** Yesungie hyung, aku ga selingkuuuuhhh~ liat deh, aku malah nulis nama hyung di notes-ku :D

 

 **Yesung Wookie** ahh, iya juga ya :D

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** babo ==’

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** ada apa ini rame2?

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Siwon hyung: Donghaeplagiat hyung selingkuh sama Wookie hyung~~

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** ya ampun ==’  kok Wookie mau sama Donghae?

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** BAGUS DONG SELERA WOOKIE XDDD Donghae kan ganteng~

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** hoek

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! AKU DISELINGKUHIN HAE!!

 

 **Teuki Jungsoo** *merasa terpanggil* HAE.

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** *ngakak puas* XDDDD

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** *geplak Kyu* n-nae, Teukie hyung?

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** *geplak balik*

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** makin ogah punya seme/uke kaya KYUHYUN.

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Minnie chagi, jangan marah dong :3 *ngerayu*

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** .......... makin aneh aja

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** Hae: kenapa selingkuh dari Hyukkie?

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** HAE JAHAT SAMA AKU, UMMA!

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** AKU GA SELINGKUUUUUHHHH!! Awas lu, magnae!

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** putusin aja Donghaeplagiat hyung, Hyukkie hyung! XD

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** apanya yang plagiat? ==

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** aku ga kepengaruh rayuan KYUHYUN.

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** jadinya rusuh deh ==a

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** Teukie hyung?

 

 **Kibum Kim** Nyukkie hyung, tindas aja Donghae hyung, kan uke ini :D *mentang2 udah jadi seme* *cling*

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** aku masih seme ==

 

 **Wookie Yesung** kenapa jadi kaya gini sih? ==a

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** Teukie hyuuuuunnggg?

 

.

.

.

 

 **Notes Terakhir (kaya lagu aja)**

By **Teukie Alias Kadir**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

\-  gue bakal mandi kembang tujuh rupa XD

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

\-  pasti Kyu nyandung gue deh == *curigaan*

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

\-  dongsaengdeuuuulll, makan dia!

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

\-  sekarang Kangin-ah ga sopan T___T

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

\-  *ngubur diri*

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

\-  udah pasti dong ;P

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

\-  uhuk uhuk ehem uhuk! *anemia kambuh*

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

\-  siapaaaa yaaanggg ngisengiiinnn gueee?

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

\-  rebut tarantulanya, kasih ke semedeul XP

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

\-  *senyum* halo, selamat malam :D *tidru lagi*

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

\-  masukin rekening pribadi biar ga ketauan dongsaengdeul XDD

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

\-  ini koreo baru gue :D

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

\-  berasa di surgaaaaa

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\-  WOI! *gampar balik*

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

\-  sekarang julukanku jadi ‘angel of murder’ ^^

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

\-  udah biasa kok -___-

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

\-  EHEM. Kenapa pilih DIA??

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

\-  *lempar remote ke tivi sampe layarnya pecah* eh, tanganku licin ^^

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

\-  Pak *tepuk pundak dengan wajah menyesal* sayang banget Bapak GA LANGSUNG KOMA #DER

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

\-  NOORDIN SELINGKUH!!!! DX

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

\-  akhirnya gue ga usah beli barang diskonan lagii *kipas2 pake duit*

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\-  DIJUAL: BOXER KANGIN!!! HARGA SPESIAL, OM, TANTE XDD

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\-  peduli. Kalo gue jual pasti ga ada yang beli =w=

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\-  dia ngajak gue NC-an, eh? ==a

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\-  salahin sepatu saya aja, oom :DD *senyum sejuta watt*

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\- angel + alien = angelien. Daebak!! XD

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\-  langsung ngarep bisa nyantet dia =w=d

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\-  ELFs, ganti nick gue jadi malaikat pembunuh!! XD

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\-  Kyuuuuuuu! Lu sirik sama gue, hah? ==

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\-  untung gue udah ikutan asuransi =D

 

In this note: **Heechul Cinderella, Wookie Yesung, Eunhyuk UnyukCeriaSayang, MinnieBunny AegyoKing, Kibum Kim**

 

 **Wookie Yesung** and 98731923 people like this

 

 **Wookie Yesung** umma ganti nama?

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** iyaaa :D bagus kan?

 

 **Wookie Yesung** bagus umma ^^d

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** KALI INI GUE GA DIANGGEP WANITA PUTIH!!! :)

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** Wookie: gomawo Wookie ^^ | Heenim: siapa yg nganggep kamu wanita putih?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** PARA SEME! *murka*

 

 **Yesung Wookie** *muncul gara2 ngeliat kata seme*

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** *ikutan muncul*

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** KENAPA PARA SEME MASIH MUNCUL??

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** Teukie hyung, kenapa aku tadi dicuekin?

 

 **Yesung Wookie** emang ga boleh muncul, hyung?

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** aku ga nganggep kamu wanita-putih-baju-putih, Chullie :)

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** HANKYUUUUUUNNGGG! WO AI NI PISAN LAAAAAAHHHH~

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** :)

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Heenim hyung OOC XDDDD

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** sekarang aku jadi seme ya, Kyungie? :)))

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** ...........

 

 **Heechul** **Cinderella** kok titik2 gitu sih?! | Kyu: diem lu, magnae babo!

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilMagnae** iiihhhh takuuutttt~~ XDDD

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** makin ilfiiiiiillll

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** Kyu kena karma. | Hangeng gege: sabar ya gege :)

 

 **Yesung Wookie** ddangkoming, ddangkomengh, kkoming, APPA DICUEKIN LAGI DX

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** ini lagi pake ngadu ke kura2 ==’

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** Kangin-ah: aku tadi lagi ngetik notes ini :D | Heechul: kenapa kau ngebet amat jadi seme sih?

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** Teukie hyung: hyung ga jadi bikin couple NoorDir sama Heenim hyung kan?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** yahh, itu OTP buat ELFIndo. Hahahaha.

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** GUE TELAT LAGI!!! DX *biar telat tetep ganteng*

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** musuh gue datang lagi ==a

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** NoorDir jadi nih? Didoain langgeng deh :)

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** SIWON!!! Gue doain balik deh lu sama Kibum jadi KiWon!

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** NoorDir apaan?

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** musuh apaan? Aaahhh, Kyu sirik karena Donghae itu guanteeeenggg sangat ya? XD

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** genteng kali =P

 

 **Wookie Yesung** Hankyung hyung: NoorDir = Noordin Kadir = Heechul hyungXTeukie hyung | Yesung hyung: jangan nangis hyung, ayo tidur aja XD

 

 **Yesung Wookie** ayo XDDD

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** Yesung hyung semangat amat ==a

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** Kyuhyun AbalGenteng

 

 **Kibum Kim** makasih Kangin hyung :D

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** Tuhan, apa salah saya? T___T

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** ....... ternyata Chullie selingkuh selama aku di Cina T___T

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Donghae LebihGentengDariKyu XDDD

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** SETOOOOOOOPPPPP!!!!

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** ampun!

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** uri umma marah~

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** gara2 siapa coba? ==a

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** Tuhan, maafkanlah saya T___T

 

 **Kibum Kim** sabar Teukie hyung...

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** Teukie hyung, jangan marah2, nanti stroke lho... Batalin aja ya NoorDir-nya?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** ooo tidak bisa. Dibilangin NoorDir itu OTP ELFIndo!

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** OTP author kali ==a

 

 **Yesung Wookie** OTP gue tuh~ *gaadayangnanya*

 

 **Wookie Yesung** hyung, ayo tidur!

 

 **Yesung Wookie** okeeeehhh~ *bawa kandang ddangko brothers ke ranjang*

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** buset, kura2 dibawa tidur ==

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** umma, restuilah EunHae!!!!!

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** Hyukkie T___T

 

 **Teuki Alias Kadir** KENAPA MALAH MAKIN RIBUT HAH??

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** GA ADA PERUBAHAN COUPLE!!! Couple di Suju tetep HanChul, SiBum, YeWook, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, dan KangTeuk!!! Dan Kyu, OTP-nya author itu KyuMin-SiBum-YeWook-HaeHyuk-KangTeuk-HanChul, bukan NoorDir!!!

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** Teukie hyung kembali padakuuuuuu~

 

 **Kibum Kim** yahh, hyung, bukan KiWon ya? :(

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** yah, jadi uke-nya KYUHYUN lagi ==

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** gomawo hyuuuuunggg :* sini, Minnie chagi :D jangan jutek sama A’a Kyu lagi ya?

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** AKU JADI SEME GANTENG LAGIIIIII!!! XDD

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** gantengan gue kali XDD

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** batal deh jadi seme =w=;

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** fyuuhhh...

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** APAAAAAAA??? NoorDir batal???

 

 **Yesung Wookie** like that, hyung. Udah ah, aku mau tidur~ *matiin lampu*

 

 **Wookie Yesung** *nyalain lagi lampunya*

 

 **Yesung Wookie** *matiin lagi*

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** halah, malah maenin lampu == ga malu yang sama magnae?

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** Doaku dikabulkan :D

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** CUKUP KOMEN2ANNYA!!!

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** Donghae ganteng siap :D

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** siap, Kadir hyung.

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** ........ Noordin. Nama Indoku Udin aja deh.

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** oke hyung :)

 

 **MinnieBunny AegyoKing** siip hyung :3

 

 **Kibum Kim** oke :)

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** OKEEEEHHH XDD

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** nae, Teukie hyung chagi :* sekarang tenang deh ikutan wamil :D

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** nonton yadong dulu ah~

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** ini malah nonton yadong ==

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** WOI!

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** PADA NGERTI GA SIH??

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** STOP FB-AN

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** ATO GA AKAN BOLEH PADA JAJAN LAGI!

 

 **Teukie Alias Kadir** nah, met malem semua :D

 

 **Shindong Babyface** *baru muncul* met malem hyung :D

 

.

.

.

 

Kali ini—kali iniiii saja—para _seme_ berhasil menyelamatkan statusnya berkat Leeteuk yang tetap melestarikan Suju _couple_.

 

 _No_ KiWon, RyeoSung, EunHae, HeeKyung, KyuMin cerai, maupun NoorDir!

 

Yang ada hanyalah SiBum, YeWook, HaeHyuk, HanChul, KyuMin gajadicerai, dan tentu saja _couple_ dari _uri leader_ kita, KangTeuk.

 

Sekian.

 

 **-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A** uthor’s **B** acot **A** rea
> 
> Okeh, sekuelnya udah dibikin. Mian kalo makin garing yaaaa~ hehehe :D
> 
> Shindong oppa nongol di akhir-akhir nih! :D
> 
> Siipp, mind to review?
> 
> Me ke aloha,  
> mysticahime™  
> Bandung, 9 Juni 2011


End file.
